Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.50\times 10^{4})\times (1.00\times 10^{-2})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.50\times 1.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 5.5 \times 10^{4\,+\,-2}$ $= 5.5 \times 10^{2}$